Elijah And Elena
by salvatoreboy
Summary: Elijah and Elena Admit their love for each other and get down and dirty.


Summery: Elena read Elijah's letter before he leaves Mystic Falls. Elena goes to him before he disappears. Oneshot - might be continued.

Rated M

Elijah/Elena

A/N First story so no flamers only constructive criticism please :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just playing in the sandbox XD

Thanks to my lovely Beta's MissRichTeaa & ScarlettRiverAu and Grace :P

Forbidden Love

Elijah was just about to leave Mystic Falls after using Rebekah's fury against Elena to his advantage. He was overwhelmed with guilt from taunting the doppelganger. Elena showed up after reading the letter laid down by the window from Elijah that expressed his undying love for her and that he was leaving town so that she could be happy. Elena knocked at the mansion with her long brunette hair dangling down by her neck. Elijah swept down the staircase in a hurry knowing it was Elena due to smell of her intense vervain perfume.

"Elijah, I don't want you to go" she said.

He looked into her deep brown eyes, the colour of rich mahogany. He now realized why she had come here, she wanted a love that consumed her even if it was for just one night. Within a space of a heartbeat Elijah was standing behind Elena. She felt his warm breath tickling her shoulder.

"I know what you want, just say the word." He whispered huskily against her neck, his lips gently brushing her skin.

"Yes Elijah." Elena moaned, equally as quiet.

She impatiently waited for him to make the next move. He placed his strong hands onto Elena's hips, slowly trailing his fingers up her body, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. He cupped her breasts tenderly as Elena turned around to face him, loosing herself in his entrancing stare.

He tucked the strands of hair behind her ear with one hand as he used the other to pull her closer to him. "I've waited for this my entire existence" Elijah said seductively before he pulled her up to his waiting lips. His lips gently caressed hers once, twice, as quick and light as butterfly wings. He lightly nibbled on her lower lip encouraging her to open up and allow him entry. Their tongues met and Elijah picked up Elena trying to get closer to her.

Elena wrapped her legs around Elijah's waist and whispered "bedroom."

Elijah strode towards the bedroom, stopping at walls to continue kissing. He laid her gently down onto his master bed helping Elena to take off her shirt. He lost his patience and ripped it off, and stopped to admire her body.

They gazed at each other for a moment before taking off the rest of their clothes.

She pulled his dark trousers down to his ankles, smiling at his sexy Calvin Klein boxers. She pulled them down and stared when she saw his cock.

*It's huge* she thought as she took him into her mouth and started deep throating him.

Elijah groaned, and gently held onto her hair, encouraging her to keep going whilst he tried his best not to thrust upwards. He soon stopped her and rolled them both over so he was on top. He took off her lingerie. He parted Elena's legs open and kissed his way up her thighs. He placed his head in-between her hairless legs and his face showed he was impressed by her Brazilian designed pussy. He licked her clit before he started to rotate his tongue.

Elena moaned "Oh Elijah," over and over again.

He kept going and began fingering her whilst sucking on her erect nipples.

She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to feel him "Now. Please," Elena begged.

"My pleasure" Elijah said, sounding just as needy as Elena.

Elena lay on her back as Elijah held her feet high in the air keeping her legs wide. He held the lips of her vagina open and, taking a chance to stare into her eyes, he placed his 9 inch cock into her dripping sex. Elijah gave a lusty growl, fucking Elena with his vampire super speed until he hears the words "Bite Me" come from Elena's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Elijah said in a confused voice

"Yes" she moaned breathlessly.

He released his fangs and all the blood rushed to his eyes as he plunged his teeth into Elena's neck whilst fucking her, pain and pleasure both combined. He stopped drinking and retracts his fangs as he doesn't want to waste her.

Her blood was leaking down onto her body whilst Elijah went faster by the second, feeling that he was going to come. He held back as he wanted Elena to be pleasured first.

Elena's gripped Elijah's arse and left a rather long cut which soon healed.

After three long hours of hard fucking his legs tightened as he couldn't hold it anymore. He warned Elena and saw that she was close too, for the fourth time. Every muscle in their bodies tightened and they both gave a loud squeal, moan in Elijah's case, of maximum pleasure.

Elijah rolled over onto the crinkled and now broken bed as Elena rested her head on his firm chest and said "You were incredible!" yawning halfway through.

"You weren't too bad yourself" Elijah replied giving her a little smirk.

Eventually they both got dressed and Elijah took Elena by the face and said "I love you so much."

Elena gave Elijah a stare with a little sparkle in her eye, and from that Elijah knew she felt the same way and that was enough for him to stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of Elena's human life. He would love her for her entire existence and they would never forget their forbidden love.


End file.
